Falsas Sonrisas
by Alice-halenn
Summary: No todas las sonrisas son francas, algunas escondes secretos, otras no son mas que gestos. Y esto lo descubre Kagome tras sucesos que cambiaran su vida para siempre. La confusión duele y lastima, pero la verdad puede matar. InuKag
1. Lágrimas

Bueno pues, hola a todos :D cmo la ven? no me mori :E pero si ando corta de imaginacion e.e pero pues aqi ando, viva, y estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic XD sii, ando explirando nuevos fandoms,como la ven? Nunca en mi vida habia echo uno de inuyasha, espero les guste ;) No soy mega fan, pero si me gusta. Ademas, qe puedo perder? Nada ganas si no apuestas. Y como esta idea me vino, pss...qe le vas a hacer no? xD Para los que ya me conocen, Si, esto incialmente era un oneshot como TODOS mis fics, pero a la ora de la ora no se puede! simplemente no se puede. No sirvo para oneshots e.e soy una inutil lo se xD Para los que no me conocen...pss ya me conocieron :D jajaja. por mas qe trate, los oneshot no son para mi.

Como sabrán, Inuyasha no es mio. Se darán cuenta con tan solo empezar a leer XD igual espero lo disfruten ;) Para todos aqellos qe les gusta inuyasha:

**Falsas Sonrisas**

_Porque las más amargas lágrimas suelen disfrazarse de sonrisas._

-¡Inuyasha, eres un idiota!- Medio gritaba una joven pelinegra, con el terror grabado en sus ojos, mientras se aventuraba en el bosque.

Hacía unos minutos había regresado a la era feudal, tal y como lo había prometido, pero por más que buscaba, no había ni rastro de aquel joven de cabellos plateados. Era tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro, y solamente había pocas estrellas que alumbraran su camino.

Siguió caminando, incierta, entre los árboles, en busca de cualquier señal de sus amigos.

No tardó mucho en escuchar pasos. Alarmada, llevó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Inuyasha?- Murmuró en un hilo de voz, presa del pánico que la embargaba en aquel momento. Carraspeó la garganta un par de veces, tratando de ahuyentar su propio miedo. Ya fuera por orgullo, o por no dejarse vencer, no podía permitirse que la vieran tan débil.

Empezó a escuchar murmullos, pero no podía descifrar las palabras. Llevada por la curiosidad, avanzó hacia las voces, y, aunque los sonidos no eran mas que eso, sonidos, pudo reconocer al dueño de una de las voces; Inuyasha. Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios. Confiada y alegre caminó con más seguridad hasta un claro a las afueras del bosque de donde provenían las voces, pero no fue hasta que estaba a escasos metros del lugar que advirtió quien era la segunda presencia que guardaba compañía a Inuyasha; Kikyou.

Sintió como si alguien la golpeará en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¡Y con él! Sin saber porque se escondió entre los árboles, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vista, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver.

Él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos en un apretado abrazo, ella recargaba su mejilla contra el hombro de él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello. Algo le susurró a su oído y ella soltó una leve risa, para después levantar el rostro y verlo a los ojos. Y así, sin más, sin aviso, ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, rozando sus labios. Inuyasha no necesitó más para entender, y rápidamente selló sus labios con los de ella, uniéndose en un apasionado beso.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y su cuerpo parecía no responder, como si de repente pesara mil kilos más que 5 minutos atrás. Incapaz de evitarlo, una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla.

_¿Porqué?_ Fue lo único que le vino a la mente.

Ni ella misma entendía la razón de tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Tardó un poco, pero logró recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo. Confundida, y dolida se limpió las lágrimas que, traviesas, le empapaban el rostro, para después salir corriendo del bosque, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Corrió entre los árboles, tratando de alejar aquella imagen que, de alguna manera, había resultado tan hiriente.

¿Es qué como era posible que ella se hubiera enamorado de aquél hombre mitad bestia? Sabía que aquello era imposible, y había tratado mil veces de engañarse a si misma diciéndose que no lo amaba. Esto era una clara prueba de la verdad, y tenía que remediarlo; Debía alejarse de Inuyasha.

Sí tenía que alejarse de él para no lastimarse a sí misma lo haría. Ya pensaría como. Y es que toda su vida hubiera sido mas sencilla si jamás hubiera cruzado aquel pozo mágico. Pero ahora era muy tarde, y la verdad es que le gustaba venir... al menos hasta aquel día.

Caminó pensativa, abrazándose a si misma, como si así pudiera evitar desmoronarse, cuando un monje sentado a las orillas de un río reparó en la presencia de la joven.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- Le llamó, haciendo señas, haciendo que sus tres acompañantes; una joven mujer, un pequeño niño-zorro, y un curioso animal, parecido a un gato de tres colas.

Kagome alzó el rostro, para encontrarse con aquellas caras sonriéndole. Y aunque la destruyó por dentro, una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en su rostro. Tan solo uno de los presentes notó aquel cambio, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

El pequeño niño zorro corrió a los brazos de la muchacha, acomodándose en su hombro, mientras la ponía al corriente de lo que había pasado en los 3 días de su ausencia, y los otros dos corroboraban los hechos.

_No, _se dijo a sí misma. _Definitivamente haber venido aquí no fue un error... haberme enamorado tan tontamente. _

-¿Has visto a Inuyasha, Kagome?- Preguntó el monje Miroku, genuinamente interesado, mientras miraba alrededor. -Hace rato que no lo veo-

-Tienes razón, Miroku, no he visto a Inuyasha desde que llegamos aquí. Él fue el que dijo que te debíamos esperar, Kagome. ¿No as estado con él?-

Así que tenía ya tiempo con Kikyou... Dejó escapar un suspiro, sin notar que alguien no había hecho pregunta alguna sobre Inuyasha, y que le dirigía una mirada curiosa y preocupada a la vez.

-No, Shippo, no he visto a Inuyasha.- Contestó seria, tratando de ocultar el tono de amargura en su voz, mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna en el río.

La luna siempre la había tranquilizado. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que algo le preocupaba, veía la luna y eso la reconfortaba. Pero ni siquiera eso lograba tranquilizarla ahora. O es que no era la luna lo que realmente veía, si no aquel rostro perteneciente a un joven de ojos miel y pelo plateado. Sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, justo en donde debía estar su corazón, si este no estuviera roto. Y es que un corazón es capaz de sanar si tienes todas las piezas, pero él se había quedado con la mitad, dejándola sin opción, más que tragarse el dolor a solas, y esconder sus sentimientos tras aquella máscara de alegría. Sólo esperaba que nadie fuera capaz de notar la falsedad de sus sonrisas, de sus palabras.

Llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia él, de negárselo a sí misma que ahora todo parecía verlo con nuevos ojos. Aquellos sentimientos recientemente despertados la aturdían y le impedían pensar con claridad.

Nuevamente luchó contra las lágrimas. Ella no era una mujer que se dejara vencer tan fácilmente por sus sentimientos, pero no siempre puedes luchar contra lo que sientes. Abrazó fuertemente a Shippo, quién ahora se encontraba sentado en su regazo, tratando de encontrar refugio en la inocencia y la inmensurable alegría que emitía aquel pequeño.

* * *

** Se despide de ustedes**

** -AliceHalenn**


	2. Partida

**Chicas, lo sé han pasado AÑOS desde que subí este fic :S Había dejado de usar esta página y de escribir en general, pero ya regresé y esta vez no pienso retirarme (: al menos no hasta que termine todo lo empezado**

Capítulo 2.

Inuyasha se había unido al grupo después de un rato, y comía energéticamente su cena, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría en el corazón de Kagome. Esta, incapaz de seguir con aquella falsedad se disculpó y se fue a sentar un tanto alejada de los demás, alegando que tenía que estudiar para otro examen. Sentada a la sombra de un gran roble, abrió un libro cualquiera para que su coartada no cayera tan pronto, aunque principalmente era para que nadie se acercara a interrumpirla.

¿Acaso es posible vivir con un corazón roto? ¿Es posible vivir si te falta una parte muy grande de este? Kagome no podía imaginar algo así, se sentía tan destruida que veía incluso como una imposibilidad el seguir adelante. _Kagome…_ Pájaro enjaulado. Sonrió una sonrisa tan amarga como falsa, en comparación con esos ojos tan apagados. Por primera vez, sentía que su nombre tenía razón. Estaba atrapada en una red que no tenía escapatoria; estaba enamorada de un hombre que amaba a otra.

Pero no podía darse por vencida, porque su razón de estar ahí 500 años atrás era una misión, no un romance. Ella estaba en esa época para buscar los fragmentos de la perla y destrozarla, y no para llorar sobre un corazón roto. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, con una valentía que ni ella sabía que tenía, se puso de pie sin derramar una sola lágrima. Decidida, fuerte, esas eran cualidades que siempre la habían descrito, y hasta ese momento ella no sabía la verdad que se escondía tras aquellas palabras. Se decidió a no dejarse caer, a no mostrarse débil, especialmente ante él, ante _ella._

"¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?" Le llamó Inuyasha desde el otro lado, aún sentado frente al fuego, pero con sus ojos clavados en ella. No fue hasta este momento que la joven muchacha se dio cuenta que había empuñado las manos con tantas fuerzas que se había abierto la piel con las uñas. Ensimismada, esta asintió, limpiándose las manos con un poco de agua.

"Es tu culpa por qué no la fuiste a recoger al pozo ¡tonto!"Le reprimió Shippo, con toda la inocencia de un niño que no entiende lo que sucede a su alrededor. Incapaz de controlarse, Kagome dejó una escapar una pequeña risa que, aunque débil, era honesta. Y con esto, comenzó una pelea entre los dos demonios, haciendo que Inuyasha olvidase por completo la cara de tristeza de la muchacha para defenderse del pequeño lobo.

Sango observaba la escena desde su posición al lado de Kirara, unos cuantos metros a la derecha de Kagome. Al contrario de los demás, sabía de los sentimientos de Kagome por el muchacho de cabellera plateada, pero también sabía que había pasado algo que Kagome no quería dejarles saber, algo que la estaba comiendo por dentro. Con una última mirada a su fiel mascota, se encaminó al lado de Kagome, sin decir una palabra. No era necesario, sus ojos lo decían todo. Kagome la observó un momento, antes de comprender que Sango estaba al corriente. Se dejó caer al pasto, y Sango imitó el gesto, ambas recostadas sobre el pasto, observando el hermoso cielo que en la época de Kagome ya era imposible observar. Finalmente, Kagome le contó lo que había sucedido, y Sango simplemente asintió. Por algún motivo Kagome se sintió mejor al decirlo, y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Sango que, si bien no le llegó a los ojos, no era del todo falsa.

"No voy a dejar que eso me afecte, ¿sabes?" Le dijo después, rompiendo con el silencio que se había creado como una fría atmósfera entre ellas.

"¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer, Kagome? ¿Ignorarlo?"

La otra muchacha asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "No tengo otra opción. En cuanto terminemos la busca de Naraku me iré, y él podrá estar con Kikyo sin ningún obstáculo"

Sango la miró con pesar. "Kagome…creo que es algo que deberías hablar con él. No puedes estar segura de…"

Pero Kagome ya no la escuchaba. Le había dicho que lo había visto con Kikyo, que estaban hablando y por eso él no había ido por ella, pero no fue capaz de decir en voz alta que los había visto besarse. Eso era algo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar y el decirlo solamente lo haría más real y entonces ella lo tendría que aceptar. Si iba a negar sus sentimientos por él, no tenía más opción que guardarse eso para ella misma y no permitir que le afectara.

Ambas muchachas comenzaban a ponerse de pie para prepararse para dormir, cuando un extraño remolino se acercaba a toda velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Miroku ya estaba al lado de Sango, con un brazo frente a ella para protegerla de lo que venía en su dirección, fuese lo que fuese. Inuyasha también se había posicionado frente a Kagome, una mano aferradada al mango de colmillo de acero, pero Kagome ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba más adelante. No quería que Inuyasha la defendiera, y ella sabía que era capaz de defenderse.

Pero cuando el remolino desapareció, la persona frente a ellos no era ningún enemigo, sino más bien un conocido amigo.

"¡Koga!" Dijo Kagome, genuinamente feliz de encontrarse con una cara familiar que no defendería a Inuyasha a toda costa.

"Kagome, ¿Cómo te encuentras, hermosa?" Preguntó el lobo, besándole la mano. Y en menos de dos segundos Inuyasha ya se encontraba parado en medio de ambos.

"¿Qué quieres acercándote tanto a Kagome, lobo apestoso?" Gritó, soltando un puñetazo que sólo atinó al aire.

" ¡Tú eres el que debe de alejarse de ella, perro sarnoso!" Contraatacó Koga, quién al esquivar el golpe se había colocado justo al lado de la joven.

Kagome miró furiosa a Inuyasha. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar así con Koga, cuando minutos antes él había estado besándose con Kikyo?

"Ella debería de estar conmigo, y no contigo, tu no haces más que ponerla en peligro" Sentenció finalmente Koga, con tanta rabie que Inuyasha no pudo contestar nada. Instintivamente Inuyasha dio un paso atrás.

¿Acaso era eso cierto? Pensó el mitad demonio, ¿sólo ponía en peligro a Kagome? Se miró las manos, como si esperará verlas cubiertas en sangre. ¿Cuántas veces no la habían herido estando bajo su cuidado? Volteó a verla, esperando que ella le reafirmase que estaba bien, que le gustaba estar con él y que no la ponía el peligro, pero ella rehuyó su mirada, escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello.

Pero si Inuyasha se hubiera acercado a ella, hubiera visto la lágrima que solitaria que corría por su mejilla, incapaz de retenerlas más tiempo, y la ligera ilusión que lentamente se dibujó en su rostro. Pero él no podía ver eso, él veía como ella rehuía su mirada, y el brazo de Koga que la abrazaba por los hombros, sin que ella hiciera movimiento alguno para quitarse.

Inuyasha sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, pero no había sido así. Y él no fue capaz de reconocer la razón de aquel dolor. Un dolor que, incomprendido, se fue convirtiendo en ira y en celos.

"Vete con él, si es lo que quieres. Sí el te va a cuidar mejor, vete con él" Ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha de hablar, una voz tan indiferente, que Kagome se quedó helada. Lo volteó a ver con toda esperanza que había albergado rota, y lo que había sido una lágrima solitaria, ahora se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas, humedeciendo todo su rostro y el cuello de su blusa, pero nadie lo notó. Todos estaban atentos a Inuyasha, y la manera tan fría en que la miraba, como si no fuera nada más que una carga.

Y entonces ella tomó la mano de Koga, y comenzó a caminar con él, perdiéndose a lo lejos.

**- Alicehalenn**


End file.
